


Since the beginning

by Prettypattygirl



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Humor, Geek Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, I Love You, M/M, My First Fanfic, Personal Favorite, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypattygirl/pseuds/Prettypattygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Bram are deeply in love. In a makeout session Simon says too much and Bram is forced to reveal a secret that he has kept for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since the beginning

His hands were in my waist and he was kissing me hard.  
His lips taste like the Oreos that we were eating before we started being horny teenagers.  
"I'm a cliché" I think while I grab his butt, pulling him closer, he moans in response, and I got to say... I am kind of excited about it. I still stand by my motto with Reese's being better than sex. Maybe my motto will change. I don’t know, I’d like it too, but I’m not in a hurry.  
Besides my parents are downstairs and I don't want my first time to be in my childhood bedroom with my parents breaking in at any time. That would be awful beyond words.  
It's weird to think about them right now... Especially given the circumstances. But you can never be too careful.  
Bram starts to leave little kisses on my neck and... Screw freakin' carefulness!  
What can I say, I'm a hormonal sixteen year old boy with a hot ass boyfriend. It is understandable.

Bram breaks the kiss. We’re breathing hard and I can't help but notice a goofy smile on his face.  
I can hear myself saying something that I didn't bother to understand. I can't think straight, well, maybe because I'm gay.  
"Good pun, Simon"  
I look at Bram, his eyes are lit with mischief.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"You said something about this being hotter than that Harry and Draco fanfic"...  
I blush abruptly. I didn't even realize I said that.  
Fucking heat of the moment.  
Bram laughs aloud while I cringe in shame.  
"Enough!"  
I groan and he grins at me. I am a little irritated but, damn, Bram is cute when he smiles.  
"I didn't know you were into that"  
"No" I spit out with my cheeks a shade more red than before.  
"Well, that's a shame because I think that is hot as hell, and a gotta say I'm a Harry Potter fan myself. "  
I was completely in shock. My eyes were wide open and I'm pretty sure my mouth was open too.  
"Really..." My voice sounds shrill. Okay, I am so lame.  
He nods in response and smiles.  
If I wasn't already in love with Bram, probably at that moment I would fall in my damn knees for the guy sitting in front of me.  
"Since when you are a Harry Potter fan?..."  
Bram has never mentioned Harry Potter, not in his emails or in the amazing four months that we have been dating. It is not that I don't believe him or that I think that he just told me that he likes Harry Potter to impress me. I honestly didn't speak of Harry Potter in my emails as well, it would have been even easier than it was to discover my identity. And maybe we have not talked about harry potter in the months we've been together, maybe he talked about it earlier in time, and I didn't notice. The truth is that before Blue, I didn't pay much attention to him.  
He shrugs in reply and turns quickly, but I still notice the blush that spread on his cheeks.  
Ok... That was very un-Bram-like. I mean, all the not replying, not the blushing. That was very Bram-like.  
I approached him and smiled playfully. He simply raised an eyebrow in question.  
"What are you not telling me?"  
I am little surprised. Even before we properly start talking, we have always told each other everything.  
"Nothing", He says a little sharply.  
I was curious. What could possibly be that Bram is not telling me that is making him so embarrassed...?  
Really, it can't be that bad.  
"Please,” I say, making my puppy eyes.  
"Never".  
Ok. I am kind of angry now.  
It was just a simple question, not even a personal one.  
This reminds me of the times that Bram knew who I was, and I didn't have a freaking clue of who he was. He used to refuse to give me his identity or anything too personal, just like now.  
He looks at me, and I know he can see I am hurt.  
"Ok" He sighs "I will tell you"  
I wait him to begin.

"I moved to Shady Creek the summer before the 9th grade started. The first day of school, I was terrified. I was even shyer than I am now, so, you can imagine".  
He looks me in the eyes looking for approval to continue. I nod slowly.  
"Anyway, I managed to befriend Garrett... He was a quiet boy, my kind of people, but then he introduced me to his friends and, I am not going to lie, it was a freaking nightmare"  
I was giggling. I am not mad anymore, actually I can imagine all our friends harassing a fourteen year old Bram.  
"So, you can imagine the uncomfortable, I was, I mean, I know they were just trying to be nice, but they kept asking a lot of questions and I was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.  
And then... You came running toward the table where we were sitting, with your face glowing and your eyes sparkling... You didn't even notice me"  
I feel so terrible. Ok, worse than terrible. I cannot believe I ignored Bram for the very first time. Bram knows that.  
He sits next to me, gently, he grabs my face and kisses me softly on the lips.  
"You started talking about this new Harry Potter theory and everybody started paying attention to you immediately. It wasn't even that interesting, but everybody was laughing and having a good time. It felt good".  
I just smile.  
"Suddenly, you noticed me. You asked who I was, and it took all the courage within me to introduce myself and shake your hand."  
Bram wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.  
"Nice to meet you, Bram. I am Simon."  
"You took off your glasses to wipe them on your shirt. You looked at me and smiled.  
Your eyes were so damn gray"  
"That day, I came back from school to ask my mother to buy me the philosopher's stone.  
And before I knew, I read the whole series in three months"  
Bram finishes.

I still don't get it. I feel so stupid.  
Bram can sense my confusion. He chuckles.  
"Basically, I had a crush on you since ninth grade and I read Harry Potter to impress you"  
I process this new information, this is quite something...  
Bram is blushing furiously. His face is red and he's looking at me; His dramatic eyelashes are making shadows on his sharp cheekbones, two lonely brown freckles adorning them. He is beautiful and he is mine.  
"I love you" I whisper.  
Bram freezes. "What?"  
I know what I said this time; I am not afraid.  
I mean it.  
"I love you" I repeat.  
"I love you too"  
He grabs my hand.  
I kiss him and I can still taste the sweet flavor of Oreos. What could be better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so don't be too rough. Anyway, I finish reading this amazing book a week ago and I notice that this adorable couple doesn't have almost any tribute... so I decide to make one of my own. This is the product.
> 
> Based on this tumblr post: http://creeksecrets.tumblr.com/post/125204648102/extras-3


End file.
